Doom 64
Doom 64, released March 31, 1997 for the Nintendo 64, is a sequel to Doom II, though it is not universally accepted as part of the official Doom canon. Doom was released by Midway, in cooperation with id Software. Story The story takes place after that of Doom II. With the destruction of the Icon of Sin at the end of Doom II, it was believed that the threat posed by Hell was ended. However, a single powerful demon, called a Mother Demon, apparently survived the Doomguy's counterassault on the Phobos and Deimos outposts in the original Doom. She had managed to escape detection, hidden by massive radiation levels. She reanimated the demons that the player had previously killed in Doom and mutated them into apparently more dangerous forms. The Doomguy, now retired, is recommissioned and ordered to kill the Mother Demon and her unholy horde, ending the threat from Hell forever. Gameplay developments Significant enhancements were made to the Doom engine for use in Doom 64, and gameplay elements were altered to increase the sense of fear evoked in the player. However, Doom's core gameplay remained intact: the exploration of demon-infested corridors, looking for keycards and switches while surviving deadly traps and ambushes. Significant changes implemented in Doom 64 included: *32 new levels. *New, larger sprites for all enemies, which were anti-aliased when close to the player to prevent pixelation. *No Commandos, Arch-Viles, Spider Masterminds or Revenants (likely as a result of the limited storage capacity of N64 cartridges). *New textures, scrolling skies, room-over-room architecture, and custom scripting. *Spooky ambient music tracks, instead of the midi rock music that characterised the original Doom games. *Colored lighting and low light levels for a more frightening atmosphere. *New sprites for all pre-existing weapons, and a new weapon, the Unmaker (originally conceived of in the Doom Bible). Although Doom 64 was the most technically advanced of the Doom console ports and contained completely new levels and content, it was not well received. Doom 64 was released a year after the id Software game Quake had already become available, and for the average FPS gamer, the Doom 64 engine seemed quite dated by comparison. Many hardcore Doom fans were put off by the game's radical stylistic changes and the limited control schemes of an N64 controller. In short, Doom 64 came out too late to be relevant and became a minor footnote in the history of Doom. Although Doom 64 was never ported to the PC, and is no longer commercially available for the N64, a total conversion of Doom II was released which converted the game to Doom 64, called Doom 64: Absolution. The total conversion includes the music, texture, sprites, scripting, and level designs of Doom 64, along with a few new levels. The total conversion is available for download from The Doom Depot Website. Levels *MAP01: Staging Area *MAP02: The Terraformer *MAP03: Main Engineering *MAP04: Holding Area *MAP05: Tech Center *MAP06: Alpha Quadrant *MAP07: Research Lab *MAP08: Final Outpost *MAP09: Even Simpler *MAP10: The Bleeding *MAP11: Terror Core *MAP12: Altar Of Pain *MAP13: Dark Citadel *MAP14: Eye Of The Storm *MAP15: Dark Entries *MAP16: Blood Keep *MAP17: Watch Your Step *MAP18: Spawned Fear *MAP19: The Spiral *MAP20: Breakdown *MAP21: Pitfalls *MAP22: Burnt Offerings *MAP23: Unholy Temple *MAP24: No Escape *MAP25: Cat And Mouse *MAP26: Hardcore *MAP27: Playground *MAP28: The Absolution *MAP29: Outpost Omega *MAP30: The Lair *MAP31: In The Void *MAP32: Hectic External links *The Doom Depot Website *Interview with the Doom 64 level designers *The Page of Doom: Doom 64 Category:Games Category:Doom 64 Category:Total conversions